Chrono Apocalypse
''Chrono Apocalypse ''is a 3D role-playing game and the fourth game of the Chrono ''series, techincally being the second game of the series, ignoring the events of ''Chrono Cross. Chrono Apocalypse ''takes place 20 years after the events of the first game, following the events of Crono and Marle's successor, Hadrian, as he now must follow the path that his father once took to be the savior of humanity by defeating an evil force that threats the planet. ''Apocalypse ''features upgrades on the battle system, such as the inclusion of Defense Abilities and the fact that each character now has the two elements on it instead of one in the original game. Elements that were introduced in ''Chrono Cross are not re-used in this game. The game is going to be released for the Wii U and Playstation 4 in 2016. Story 20 years after the events of Chrono Trigger DS, ''the heroes of time have settled down after defeating Lavos. Chrono has went through years of harsh training to become an Elite member of The Royal Gaurd. A strange threat has arrived, a man dressed in black with a legendary blade claming himself to be "The Chaos Warrior". He kills many and badly injures Chrono and his son. Another giant threat is The Time Devourer, the reincarnation of Lavos that wants to eat all of time. Characters Playable *'Hadrian''' ( / ) - Crono and Marle's son. He has a strong connection to magic powers, but he doesn't want to fight. *'Mirabelle' ( / ) - Lucca's adopted daughter, and Hadrian's best friend. Little does she know that she is Schala's daughter, and she was sent to the modern world in intent for one of Crono's friends to adopt her. *'Letholdus' ( / ) - Glenn (Frog)'s son and successor. *'Jasmine' ( / ) - A rebellious kid from 620 A.D. that follows the fiendlord and is a general nuisance to the rest of the folk. *'Zane' ( / ) - A man that doesn't remember anything, and slowly gains his memory back throughout the game, revealing that he is in fact Magus. *'Seeki' ( / ) - A cyborg ranger from 2019 A.D. that helps Hadrian and his friends travel through time. *'Kayla - '''Kino and Ayla's daughter. She can't use magic, but she makes up for it in her great physical skills. *'Benny ( / ) - A ginormous frost yeti from 12,020 B.C. He helps Hadrian and his friends defeat evil fiends as they travel throughout the Ice Age. Locations Prehistory (60 Million B.C.) The land before time where dinosaurs roam and cave-people populate the area. Ice Age (12,020 B.C.) Earth after Lavos destroyed Zeal Kingdom and it fell on Earth, shattering the land into many islands. New Earth (1 A.D.) The leftover mages of Zeal Kingdom and the Fiends of the west banded together to re-create Earth. Middle Ages (620 A.D.) After Ozzie's plans were thwarted by Magus and Crono, the Earth fell into an economy crash. Present (1020 A.D.) Long after the defeat of Ozzie and Magus, the world has become peaceful. Tech Boom (1500 A.D.) Over time, people moved on and started developing things like cars and computers. Fiends and Humans have set aside their differences, much like they did in the Ice Age, to create more amazing things. (This time period greatly resembles today's modern world.) Future (2004 A.D.) Humans and Fiends have developed so much technology, that the world almost becomes dependent on it. If Crono and his friends never went on their adventure, this world would never be. End of Time (??? A.D.) After time ceased to exist, a guru named Gaspar has built a small little area to dwell in after he barley escaped from Lavos. Items Spells Enemies '''Time Devourer - Lavos' reincarnation that harnesses the power of Schala. Chaos Warrior - An evil being with only one intent: allow the Time Devourer to succeed. Jasmine (Formerly) - A rebellious kid that messes with Hadrian and his friends. Bosses Chaos Warrior Chaos Warrior (Second Battle) Chaos Clones Core of the Apocalypse (Schala) Time Devourer Soundtrack Trivia Extreme Time Arena Playable Fighters Hadrian Mirabelle Letholdus Jasmine Zane Seeki Kayla Benny Chaos WarriorCategory:Wii U Games Category:Fan Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Role-Playing Games